tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Unreachable Locations
There are areas in Tibia that players can see, but there is not a known way for players to walk to the location. Many of these areas could hold unknown quests or future quests or other interesting features. There are also some small uninteresting areas that are unreachable because of flora, walls, rocks or twists of the coastline. These areas will collect items that are thrown on them, but are otherwise unworthy of comment. Note that CipSoft members can teleport themselves to any location (including unreachable locations) and they can teleport anyone to themselves. Volunteer gamemasters can teleport themselves to anybody, doesn't matter where the target person is. Unreachable locations list: * Barbarian Arena 4th reward room - The Barbarian Arena has an unreachable reward room. * Peninsula between the Edron Troll-Goblin Peninsula and the Edron Orc Cave spot - This is a sizable plot cut off by a hill. * Troll hole spot - Down this hole southeast of Thais is a not unlockable door with trolls in a room behind the door. * Basilisk Room - This is an unreachable room that can be seen from the Slime cave (here) in the city mine of Kazordoon. * Colossus Fortress - The Kazordoon entrance has a large unreachable area. * Shadowthorn - In the Time Ring Quest room there are magic walls blocking a passage. Some people say it is quest related. * Another passage blocked by magic walls can be found at the Spike Sword Quest. Behind it, you can see and hear dragons. * Kha'labal - Slightly west of the mountain pass between Darashia and Ankrahmun is a wall built into Kha'Zeel. No one has discovered how to get past this wall. It is commonly called the "spectral tomb". * Poisontower of Edron - Here, this tower lies northeast of the Edron Dragon Lair and directly over a passage in the Hero Cave. but has not been reached by anyone who wishes to tell about it. Some people say this tower is quest related. * Edron ghoul cave, sealed room - Here, in this cave is a sealed room with a switch inside and it is not known how to enter this room. * Northern Green Claw Swamp - There is an unreachable hole in the ground here, and there is a cave underneath that can be seen from the three witches' cave. * Venore's jail has a special holding cell which you cannot acess and its linked to a dead body on the way to venore's dragon lair, thats supposed of someone who was trying to escape from prision and had the roof falling on him, you can also see a spoon that could have been used to dig the tunnel, the entrance is here. Unreachable islands: * Isle of Solitude. * Island northeast of Senja. * Island southwest of Senja. * Two islands west of the Thais Lighthouse (one of them was called Calcanea). * Island southwest of Meluna. * Island west of Cormaya. Unreachable locations in Rookgaard: * Ghoul - An unreachable ghoul near the Katana Quest room. * Minotaur Mage Room - An unreachable room with a miotaur mage in Minotaur Hell. * Seagull Mountain - Mountain with a seagull south of the premium account area. * Tarantula - An unreachable tarantula in Poison Spider Cave. * Sword of Fury Isle - An unerachable isle with stones, fire fields and a spike sword. Category:Locations